


The Ashen Wolf's Lust

by ammy346



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, pre-dlc - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yuri (Fire Emblem)/My Unit (Byleth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammy346/pseuds/ammy346
Summary: Yuri can't seem to stop thinking about (M) Byleth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	The Ashen Wolf's Lust

Yuri just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Byleth. It'd only been a day since they'd met, but the thought of him just wouldn't leave his mind. Maybe it was his sudden arrival. Maybe it was his performance in combat. Or maybe it was because he wanted to mash their lips together, melting into one in eachothers' arms overnight. Maybe he wanted Byleth to bend him over, put his hands on his hips, and -

Yuri's mischievous train of thought was derailed as Byleth entered the room, soaked in sweat from his previous battle. He seemed to not notice Yuri's presence in the back of the dimly lit room, and began to undress. First came his armor, and then his undershirt, which was soaking wet and clung to his abs and chest. Yuri was too mesmerized by the sight to speak up. Finally, he slid off his pants, leaving him only in boxers.

"Uh-uhm, excuse me, Byleth," Yuri came out of the shadows. His hardy nature crumbled in Byleth's presence, leaving him a blushing mess. "I believe your quarters are located further down the hallway." Yuri's eyes darted from left to right over and over again in an attempt not to stare at Byleth's sleek, bare body shining in the dim light. Byleth, although his face still blank, apologized, and began to turn and leave.

Yuri grabbed Byleth's wrist from behind. "Wait," he said. "I... I would like to get to know you better. Why don't you hang around...?". Byleth looked back at Yuri. From this distance, Yuri could smell the sweat and musk coming from Byleth's body, alongside the large bulge in Byleth's boxers. It was driving him crazy, his mind racing with images of all the things he wanted to do with Byleth. Byleth smiled, cupping Yuri's hand between the two of his own. "You know, I think you're looking quite pretty in this light."

Byleth didn't speak often, but when he did, his words were straight to the point, and effective. Yuri's mind collapsed in heat after hearing Byleth's words. He needed him _now_.

Almost as if on queue, Byleth moved closer, wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed the purple-haired beauty.

Oh. My. God.

Yuri placed his soft hands on Byleth's bare chest as he kissed back feverishly, their tongues dying to taste each other. As he continued to make out with Byleth, Yuri began sliding his hand down Byleth's chest, over his abs, and down to his crotch. Cupping the bulge in his hand set Yuri's mind ablaze. He got down on his knees, pulling Byleth's boxers off, allowing his semi-hard cock to pop out in front of him. Its musk was making Yuri immeasurabley horny. After staring mesmerized at his cock for a few seconds, Yuri began sucking it. He loved the taste of Byleth's sweaty, now rock hard cock as he swirled his tongue around the head. Grunting softly, Byleth grabbed Yuri's shiny purple hair, and began slowly thrusting into his mouth. He wasn't prepared for Byleth's size, but quickly adjusted. Yuri's soft and luscious lips felt like heaven to Byleth's girth, and it showed, as Byleth was quickly approaching his limit.

He moaned, and, sensing what was coming, Yuri pulled back. As a reward, Byleth's hot, sticky cum was shot all over his face, with some on his chest and even his hair, and he loved every bit of it. Yuri bit his bottom lip and stood up, gazing at Byleth with bedroom eyes. He wanted the full course, and Byleth did too. He bent over the bench used by soldiers to undress, and as Byleth began to slide down Yuri's pants, they heard voices outside.

"Ah," Yuri said, "Let's continue this... somewhere else". He grabbed a nearby towel and quickly wiped the cum off his face, hair, and chest, as he awkwardly and quickly led Byleth by the hand to his bedroom down the hall. It was obvious Yuri was dying to have Byleth's throbbing cock inside him.

A few minutes later, the two arrived in a dark, candlelit room; Yuri's bedroom. Yuri, still holding Byleth's hand, shut the door and locked it tight. No one would be disturbing their night together. He led Byleth over to his bed, and looked up passionately into Byleth's eyes, sharing another kiss. Yuri smiled seductively and lifted his arms up high, allowing Byleth to pull off his shirt to the tempo of his hypnotically swaying hips. Next came the pants, which revealed his long, silky smooth legs, and his full, curvy bottom.

The purple-haired beauty in his nude form was a sight to behold, and Byleth couldn't resist reaching around and grabbing both halves of his ass as he began to make out with him once more. He reveled in how soft and perfectly squishy it was. After a few minutes of making out, the heat of Byleth's cock pressing against Yuri made him crave it. Yuri broke the kiss and got up on the edge of the bed on all fours, presenting his pretty pink hole to the man he so desired.

Byleth took this opportunity to press his face into the luxuriously soft bottom and began eating him out, drawing sweet moans from his partner. As Byleth's tongue swirled around Yuri's cute pink entrance, Yuri couldn't handle it more. "Please... Put it in..." he said between moans. Byleth obliged and got up on the bed on his knees, his rock hard cock just inches away from being inside Yuri. Yuri was already masturbating furiously, eagerly awaiting his treat. As Byleth slid his length into him, Yuri let out a loud, beautiful moan. His sounds turned Byleth on even more as he began thrusting, grabbing Yuri's hips as his cock was completely enveloped by the perfectly shaped ass. The warmth and luscious feeling of Yuri's inside had Byleth in a state of bliss. The sound of their skin plapping together was heaven to their ears as Yuri's moans filled the room.

Byleth's pace and intensity increased as he was nearing his limit. "Nghh... I'm going to cum..." he said. Yuri, barely able to speak under insane pleasure, responded "let it out .. .. inside".

With one final thrust, Byleth shot loads of cum inside of Yuri, thrusting more afterwards to completely empty himself inside him. After Byleth pulled out, Yuri layed on his stomach on the bed, panting and soaked in his own cum and sweat. Byleth's copious amounts of cum leaked out of his pink entrance as Yuri looked back at the man. The look in his eyes clearly communicated that he wanted more from Byleth. Eyes locked, Yuri crawled towards Byleth, who was now in a sitting position on the bed, and, with his arms around Byleth's upper back, began to lower himself onto Byleth's still erect length. As he wrapped his legs around Byleth, Yuri began to ride his cock up and down while the two stared intensely into each others' eyes, mouths open from moaning. They crashed into each other with a kiss, and made out as Yuri continued riding.

~  
~~  
~~~~~~

The time flew by in the heat and passion, and the night ended with Yuri covered in Byleth's cum as he rested his head on Byleth's chest, the two drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep after sharing a goodnight kiss.


End file.
